


the cost of business

by literallynoonecares



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gags, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, No Pregnancy, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Threat of Revenge Porn, Undernegotiated Kink, Vaginal Sex, breath play, degradation kink, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoonecares/pseuds/literallynoonecares
Summary: Rey Niima has to work late to finish an article. She procrastinates by sexting her hookup, Kyle. But instead she accidentally sends it to her CEO’s depraved son Kylo Ren. And he’s not asking for much in exchange for her silence.Just to fuck.What other option does she have?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 176





	the cost of business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trasharama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trasharama/gifts).



> don't look at me. britt is the worst influence!
> 
> cw:  
> kylo is not nice. this is a blackmail fic. don't read if you are triggered by that!
> 
> kylo calls her baby, good girl, fucktoy

Rey’s on a deadline. She needs to have this editorial submitted by 10 A.M. and she’s currently staring at a blank page. 

And it’s already 8:30 P.M.

She’s not too concerned because she’s always been able to pull off waiting until the last possible second and still succeed. But she won’t let herself go home until she’s done. She can’t risk being sucked into the latest season of Love Island and ignoring her responsibilities. 

But God, she wished she could. 

She’s had a rough time at work the past few weeks thanks to her constant fights with her counterpart at Alderaan Press and the CEO’s depraved son, Kylo Ren. A certified fucking asshole, he creates road blocks for her at every turn. Her friends are tired of her complaining about him and she’s tired of seeing his stupid smug face constantly. 

He joined Alderaan Press a few months back after a semi-public meltdown at First Order Industries. There were rumors of insider trading and rumors of Kylo putting his boss Snoke in the hospital, but nothing was substantiated. 

Rey assumed Leia had everything scrubbed.

And yesterday Kylo told her he didn’t think she deserved this assignment. She told him he didn’t deserve this job and that he was lucky his mom was the CEO. She wanted to _slap_ him.

Leia told her to ignore him -- he was best at getting a rise out of everyone around him and the best thing to do was to prove him wrong. 

So that’s what she set off to do tonight. 

Prove Kylo Ren wrong. She won a fucking Pulitzer last year. He can get the fuck out.

She wishes she wasn’t this competitive. She wishes she didn’t care. She wants nothing more than to be getting drunk and blowing off steam. She could be having multiple orgasms or eating pizza. Anywhere but her office on a Friday night.

She’s been hooking up with the most finance bro finance bro she’s ever met -- _Kyle_ , of course -- and he begged her to come over tonight. He even promised to go down on her until she came at least twice. It was enticing as hell but god damn it, she’s a _professional_ and had a job to do. 

It wouldn’t hurt to send him a taste, though. What’s fifteen minutes in the long run?

She peaks her head outside her office. Lights were totally off. She’s the only one left. She shuts her doors and draws her blinds. She takes off her top and takes a few selfies with her black lace bralette in full view.

She sets up a makeshift tripod on her chair with a stack of books and bends over her desk, pulling up her skirt and showing off her matching underwear. And for good measure she takes a few more after she slips her underwear off.

Satisfied with the pictures and her minimal lighting edits, she decides _fuck it_ and she sends them off to Kyle. He’d be happy with anything she sent, she’s sure of it. 

**wish I didn’t have to work late or that you were here eating me out under my desk and then fucking me so hard I can’t walk**

Her phone dings soon after. 

A text from _Kylo Ren_. Not Kyle. 

_Holy shit, Niima. You are so fucked._

Her heart races. She opens her phone and _fuck_ , she sent the text meant to Kyle to Kylo. What a fucking nightmare.

She starts to panic and types with shaking fingers.

**That wasn’t meant for you**

_But I have them now. And shouldn’t you be working on your article? I told you weren’t cut out for this._

Rey can practically hear his sneer through the text.

**Shut up, Kylo. I am. You’re the fuck up here.**

_Oh, am I? Who just sent their coworker unsolicited nudes? And what would my dear mother and our mostly boomer readers think of this? With your Pulitzer Prize next to your bare ass?_

**You wouldn’t.**

_Why wouldn’t I? You should know by now, Rey. I know you’ve heard the rumors of why I left First Order. I am not a nice person._

**This is low, even for you**

_You should double check who you’re texting, Rey. Because now I hold all the cards._

She can’t bring herself to reply. 

_Oh, I think this will be fun._

She’s shaking with anger now. She can barely see straight. She doesn’t know how to respond to him. She’s used to being in control. She’s _always_ been in control. Her parents were always proud of her for that. 

And here she was, fucking everything she’s ever worked for up because she was horny. 

Just fucking perfect. 

She considers for a moment knocking the Pulitzer off her desk because she’s _that_ angry at herself. 

She should be smarter than this.

The door flings open and she jumps. 

It’s Kylo. Menacing as ever. An evil smile on his face. 

“Good evening, Rey.”

“Kylo.”

“You’ve been so bad,” he tells her. It’s dark and almost a growl. Rey can’t slow her heartbeat. 

“Shut the fuck up, Kylo. Delete the photos.”

He _laughs_ at her.

“Don’t ask me that. You know there’s a certain _cost_ associated with these things.”

“Kylo,” Rey’s voice strains.

“Here’s what we’re going to do. You have two choices, Rey. The first is we can walk away from this and I’ll send these photos to every major publication and you’ll be the scandal of at least the next few months. And your reputation will never recover -- I mean, look at Monica Lewinsky.”

“Fuck you,” Rey barks.

A dangerous smirk creeps on his face. 

“Or we do this a different way. You can delete the photos from my phone. We’ll never speak of this again. But you’ll have to choke on my cock and then I’ll fuck you so hard you can’t walk, just like you asked for.”

“You’re a fucking ghoul, Kylo.”

“But I’m not that mean. I’ll make you come, Rey. I can make you feel good,” his voice is low and sends a shiver down Rey’s spine.

She considers her options. 

She takes in his appearance -- his fitted suit, his perfectly tousled hair, and she’s certain he has a good body under the designer clothes. 

It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, would it? 

In the scheme of things, choking on Kylo Ren’s cock would be far less damaging than her nudes being leaked.

She didn’t realize that he had crossed the room and was standing directly in front of her.

“So, Rey. What’s your decision?”

She looks up at him and ignores the tears that have formed in the corner of her eye. She gives him a curt nod. It’s the yes he was looking for.

He pushes her head down until she’s on her knees in front of him.

She unbuckles his belt and slips it through the loops slowly. She unbuttons his pants and and pulls down his pants and underwear. His cock springs free. 

She spits on his cock, not breaking eye contact with him. She wraps her hands around him.

He takes them off his cock immediately. She looks up at him in confusion. 

“No hands. I”m going to fuck your face.”

She drops them to the side. 

“Behind your back.”

She obeys. 

“Now open your mouth,” he commands. 

She does. 

She hardly recognized herself.

He fucks her face _hard_ , like she’s never been face-fucked before. It's almost too much. She knows she’s a god damn mess. Tears spill out of her eyes and her make-up runs down her face.

“You’re taking me so well,” Kylo says as he thrusts against her face. She feels his cock at the back of her throat and she tries to open he jaw to take more of him. 

She hears the noises she’s making and she barely recognizes herself. She jerks her head back, unable to resist coughing. 

“That’s it, baby,” he says quietly. He places his thumb under her chin and tilts her head, stroking gently. 

“You choked on my cock so well. Now let’s see about fucking you until you can’t walk.”

He shoves her so she bends over the desk. He pushes up her dress and lowers her underwear. He spreads her legs and his tongue is on her clit. He moves in circles and it’s deliberate and it drives Rey crazy. She lets a moan out and a noise that sounds suspiciously like _Kylo_ when he starts to finger her.

“Fuck,” she moans. 

“Can’t be quiet, Rey?”

“This feels--“

“You have to stay quiet. You didn’t realize I was here. Who knows who else is here?”

He curls his fingers inside her and he sucks on her clit with more fervor than before. 

“ _Kylo_ ,” she moans again.

He _tsks_ and backs away from her. She whines and he spanks her lightly. 

She looks back at him and watches him take off his silk tie. 

When he secures it around her mouth she struggles against him and whines again. 

His mouth is on her cunt again. 

She pushes her hips back, encouraging him. 

“That’s better. But you like this, Rey, don’t you?”

She whimpers through the tie gag. 

“Ah, you do.”

She’s almost embarrassed about how quickly she comes after that. 

“Do you think you can take my cock now, Rey? Can you be a good girl for once?” he leans over her and whispers in her ear. She gasps and nods. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Niima.”

She braces herself against the desk and breathes deeply. 

She hears a condom package tear and he rolls it on his cock. 

_At least he’s responsible,_ Rey thinks. 

The bar is so fucking low. 

He slams into her and Rey’s certain he’s going to make good on his promise to fuck her so hard she won’t be able to walk.

His fingers dig into her hips and it burns but in a way that makes her feel decidedly _alive_.

He starts to fuck her slowly and she revels in the stretch and the feel of him inside her. 

She tries to say something but forgets he put his fucking tie in her mouth, that asshole.

He leans over her and goads her. 

“Did you say something, Rey?”

It would almost be sweet if she didn’t know how much sick satisfaction he got from her not being able to speak. 

“Maybe this will help,” he says as he thrusts harder and one of his hands is around the sides of her throat. He squeezes so gently, a softness she didn’t expect Kylo Ren to possess. 

She gives into the headiness of it and lets herself go. His hand is off her throat but she’s as pliant as ever. 

She relaxes onto the desk. She knows her hips will hurt tomorrow but she doesn’t seem to mind. She lets him fuck her as hard as he wants. He alternates between grabbing the flesh of her ass, digging his nails into her hips, and pulling her hair to raise her head off the desk. 

She mumbles incoherently through the gag when he does that. 

He fucks her harder. She can tell he’s close to orgasm by the increase of _fuck_ and _holy shit, your pussy is so fucking good_ and _you take my cock like a fucking dream_ that spill out of him. 

It was almost nice. But Kylo Ren is not nice. And he also tells her how much of a fucking slut she was. How she knew what she was doing. How much of a tease she was. How she was just his fucktoy. 

She takes his words and his cock as amenable as possible. She gasps as he fills her completely on each thrust. She just fucking takes it when he spanks her and she wriggles her clit against the desk, trying to relieve tension she feels. 

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” He chides. 

She whimpers. 

He fucks her harder until his thrusts grow more erratic and he collapses on top of her as his orgasm ebbs.

He pulls out without fanfare or another word to her. 

He tosses the condom in the garbage can under her desk. He fumbles with his pants and dresses quickly. He takes out his phone, unlocks it, and hands it to her without a word. 

She deletes the text thread, checks that he doesn’t have the photos saved, and hands Kylo back his phone. 

He smirks at her -- _again, you bastard?_ she thinks -- as she dresses. He doesn’t take his eyes off her.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Niima. See you around.”

He leaves her office without another word and she slumps in her office chair while opening her blank word document. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments + kudos r everything 2 me ty. 
> 
> for more garbage like this follow me on twitter  
> and check out some of my other works you might be interested in:  
>  I heard the bells — for the reylo hallmark movie collection
> 
> want you next to me — a smutty one shot (best friend’s sister/roommates)
> 
> control (to get what I want) — a CNC one shot
> 
> love me at the ungodly hour — an edging/orgasm delay fic


End file.
